My dearest diary
by Dominoes21
Summary: A look inside M'gann's diary!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday October 6, 2016

Dear Diary,

_Do I miss Conner? Hell yes! _But more than him himself miss his taste-of his lips!

Kissing L'gaan is awesome but he tastes like fish and mint. And his lips are constantly wet! After a mission they get sort of slimy.

Nightwing was an okay kisser except it was weird because I was 50 and he was 15 at the time. It was a bitter clash the lips of two friends. He immediately pulled back and began to cry about how he couldn't believe Zantanna dropped him like he was hot.

When I kissed Wally I tasted nachos and lemonade it was so foreign it made me sick. He kept his lips stiff and awkward. And when it was over he said "Babe we both knew this was going to happen someday it's over, you're just no Artemis." What an ass.

Although Wally wasn't the best kisser he wasn't the worst either the worst was by far Aqualad he was so uptight. His lips were cold as a December on Earth his place his hands behind his back like were 6. His lips tasted like energy drinks and sea water.

When I kissed Conner it felt so right it was almost wrong. He would hold me tightly as he kissed me gently. And tell me how pretty I was or how much he loved me or how I was amazing. I would run my fingers through his thick black hair. Lips tasted like sweet and salty at the same time. I missed that the most when we broke up. Here comes L'gaan.

Yours Truly,

_M'gann M'orzz_


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday October 7, 2016

Dear Diary,

Jaime is an ass! Blue Beetle ha! I'll make that punk Beetle juice in a spilt second! He called me _plump_ during training! Plump?! What am I a damn Foster Farms Chicken? I am not_ plump_, I am_ curvy_. Hello Jaime!

Add insult to injury La'gaan didn't say anything! However Conner did! My ex defended me instead of my coward boyfriend! Can you believe that? Guys are so urghhh!

That's why I'm going on a G.N.O. (girl's night out) with Artemis, Cassie, Bee and Barbra. I'm wearing this really cute dress that goes perfect with this necklace Conner bought me, would it be weird if I wore it? Fuck it! I'm wearing this shit! It's almost 11:00 better go pick up Arty!

Yours Truly,

M'gann M'orzz


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, October 08, 2016

Dear Diary,

I am hung the fuck over! Yesterday- La'gaan and I went to the movies and we saw '_The Vow'_ La'gaan kept blubbering into the popcorn I bought because he forgot his wallet.

"This is a stupid movie" he said taking a sip of _my_ soda.

"Says the one with the Teary eyes"

"Shhhh… babe I want to hear Leo"

Great, I'm dating a chick! On the way to Mount Justice he wouldn't shut up! It was a boring version of the_ song that never ends._

Finally at like 9:00 Nightwing bless his soul sent La'gaan and the rest of Gamma to do some mission somewhere.

Then Bart begged me to play a game of _Never Have I Ever _with him Jaime, Cassie, Dick,Tim and a Bottle of Jack Daniels and... Conner, lovely.

"Jaime you can go first." Bart said filling up each of our cups quickly and passing them out in a split second.

Jaime looked around the room "Never have I ever gone on a solo mission."

Dick, Conner, and I all took a sip.

The game must have progressed because I have the headache from hell…and I may have woken up next to Conner at around 5:00 am. He was still asleep so I just grabbed my clothes and ran!

Yours Truly,

M'gann Morzz


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday October 10, 2016

Dear Diary,

Sorry I've been neglecting you. I have been so busy avoiding Conner because he wants me back. We were in the lounge/kitchen. He staring at the blank T.V. like always I asked him if he wanted me to turn it on like I had all those years ago.

He got up looked me dead in the eye and said "M'gann I know I screwed up I miss you. I miss the way we were, I miss your kiss, I miss your hugs, I miss your text I miss you! And every time I see you with L'gaan I die a little inside because he'll never look at you the way I do or love you like I could. When we were dating I was so scared that you would realize what a loser I am and I'd lose you and I couldn't handle the thought of losing you so I ended it."

"Conner…" I said trembling a little.

"No I'm not done, I spend nights with teary eyes, punching walls thinking about you and when we… it was all I could think about because it was with you the one and only person I could ever truly love." he said leaning in to kiss me I panicked and phased through him and I ran away from him.

Yours Truly,

M'gann M'orzz alias Megan Morse.


	5. Chapter 5

October 11, 2016

Dear Diary,

It's over. Me and La'gaan. He found my diary and he read it because he thought I was being "Distant".

"Angelfish, do you have anything to tell me?" La'gaan asked me while I was putting a chicken in the oven.

"No, why?" I said sitting on the counter pulling him close to me. He pulled back and turned around, his back was facing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked following him.

"I know…" he said looking at his feet.

"Know what?" I said acting dumb, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about he knew…_I slept with Conner_. "I-I'm so sorry. Please La'gaan…"I said tearing up.

"M'gann how could you? I wouldn't do it to you." He said looking into my eyes making me cry more

"How did-"I couldn't finish my throat stung.

"I read your diary, I just I realized how distant _we_ were becoming and how close you and _Conner_ were getting."

"So are we…over?" I asked hugging myself.

"Yup." He said coldly walking past me.

I ran to my room and cried my eyes out. When I heard a knock it was Conner before I knew it we were on my bed kissing and everything was right in the world…for us anyway. Oh, and I burned the chicken.

Yours truly,

M'gann M'orzz


End file.
